Me vs too many
by Shippo Look Alike Iori
Summary: where a kid named david and iori(e-ore) duels alot of people, even himself!
1. START

David: where is it!

lora: what?

David: my deck!

lora: what does it look like, wait is that it?

David: i hate it when you do that.

lora: i know, thats why i do it

while running ot catch up to a taxi

David: we gotta get to the tournament!

lora: why?

David: do you know what the prize is if you win?! 

lora: no what. 

David: i dont know either, but thats why we gotta get there! 

lora: oh. 

After throwing a pebble at the taxi(and getting fined for it) they finally arrive at battle city. 

David: maybe throwing a pebble wasnt your best idea Lora. 

lora: what pebble. 

David: what are you? 

lora: look iori. 

David: hey thats my duelist name. 

lora: oh yeah, hi iori. 

David/iori:.... lets just find someone to duel, ok? 

lora: ok. 

after 2 hours of searching 

David/iori: hello, my name is iori, wanna duel? 

Ryan: um, ok, 2 locaters, and ill put up a card called, Exodia the forbidden one. 

iori: uhhh,....(whispering)lora, what could i put up to match that? 

lora: what about dark magician girl, or blue eyes? 

iori: are you crazy, blue eyes is the last present my grandma gave me before she died. 

lora: ok, buster blader then. 

iori: hmmm secret rare, thatll work. 

iori:(not whispering anymore) ill put up Buster Blader. 

Ryan: ok, ill accept! 

Ryan and iori together: The duel begins! 

Ryan: ill go first. 

Ryan: ill play thunder nyan nyan! 1900/800 and 2 cards face down 

iori: hmmm, ill play a card face down in defense and play fissure! 

Ryan: not bad, ill draw, ill play Cat's ear tribe! 200/100 in atk mode! and flip up blast with chain and equip it to cat's ear tribe! 

iori, hmm ill flip up man eater bug! 

Ryan: (in mind, he destroys every monster i put, thats annoying!, no matter) ill destroy your man eater bug with blast with chain, iam done 

iori: you have no monsters but one face down,(i wonder what it is,) ill play uraby! 1500/800 and atk! 

Ryan: owww, that hurt. 

6500lp left for Ryan Ryan: ill draw, and flip up time seal, you cant draw on your next turn, and ill play a monster face down in defense, your turn 

iori:ok, ill play witty phantom and sacrifice witty phantom and uraby to play blue eyes white dragon! 

Ryan: not bad. 

iori:(he seems confident) 


	2. the battle reges!

Lora: he has an evil, grin, but somewhat like yours 

Ryan: my turn? 

Iori: go. 

Ryan: ill play bubonic vermin, and sacrifice bubonic vermin for summoned skull, and atk your uraby! 

Iori: is at 7000lp 

Iori: Uraby, you will be avenged. 

Lora: dramatic, aren't we 

Iori: twit, under his breath. 

Lora: I heard that! 

Iori: ill go now. 

Ryan: be my guest. 

Iori: ill play cocoon of evolution and equip it with petit moth. 

Ryan: ah, perfectly ultimate great moth. 

Iori: how did you know?, there is only three in this town! 

Ryan: surprising, huh? I never even heard of that card too. 

Iori:..... 

Ryan: my turn. 

Ryan: now you have your dragon, and I have mine, ill play uraby and sacrifice uraby and summoned skull for Red Eyes Black Dragon! 

Iori: huh? Summoned skull was stronger then that puny thing. 

Ryan: PUNY?!, watch and learn, ill flip up metalmorph! 

Iori: ok. 

Ryan: that's not all, ill play dragon treasure, and atk your blue eyes! 

Iori: err, magic cylinder! 

Ryan: seven tools of the bandit! 

Lora: how long will this go, oh look a nickel! 

Ryan 5500 

Iori: err, this guy is not bad, well at least iam winning. 

Iori: my turn. 

Iori: ill sacrifice cocoon of evolution equipped with petit moth for, perfectly ultimate moth, since that was a special summon, ill play my second uraby and sacrifice him for a face down card. 

Ryan: axe of despair on red eyes black metal dragon! 

Iori(I should have destroyed red eyes when I had the chance!) 

Ryan: red eyes attack! 

Iori: negate attack! 

Ryan: will you stop doing that! 

Iori: I'd rather not. 

Ryan: fine, ill sacrifice your perfectly ultimate great moth and blue eyes white dragon. 

Iori: you can't sacrifice my monsters! Unless, oh no, 

Iori/ryan: LAVA GOLEM! 

Iori: twit. 

Ryan: your turn 

Iori 6000lp 

Iori:(I don't like the looks of this.) 


End file.
